


Of Domestic Bliss, Randy Redheads, and Inspired Knot Tying

by bettiqua



Series: Of Domestic Bliss, Randy Redheads, and... [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (pretty light tbh), ALMOST FORGOT TO TAG THAT LAST ONE, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Begging, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shibari, Spanking, it’s not a whole lot but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettiqua/pseuds/bettiqua
Summary: The Apprentice, Julian, and a long length of red cord.





	Of Domestic Bliss, Randy Redheads, and Inspired Knot Tying

**Author's Note:**

> [drew this for a friend](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/251797775157690371/537039917709262849/HOHGOJfh.png) and then wrote this for the same friend ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> this could take place pretty much anywhere within the "Of Domestic Bliss, Randy Readheads, and..." timeline ✌️

Julian whimpers as you tie the knots around his body. If you didn’t know him, you’d be worried that he’s scared, but by now you know it’s an indicator of his excitement as he holds back from speaking his thoughts. The red cords winding around his body are strong, but not chafing, perfect for your intended use. When one of the cords goes over Julian’s mouth, leaving it open just a bit, his breath hitches. You smile at him and run your thumb over his lower lip, red and a little swollen from constant biting, then go back to tying him up. He’s staying so still for you that his body is tense and you slowly rub a hand up and down his spine to calm him. Once he finally relaxes, you move to tie the final knot.

The red cords binding Julian are loosely reminiscent of the Hanged Man’s, but Julian’s restrain his arms behind his head, and keeps his back curved attractively. They go down and around his waist, then down between the cheeks of his backside, and up to frame his fully hard erection (did he get that turned on just from some kissing and you tying him up?) as they return to his midsection. He looks…

“Gorgeous…” you murmur. Julian squirms a little and you laugh under your breath. You reach out to touch him, dragging your hands over the planes of his body as he stays kneeled before you. First you touch his face, hotter than normal with his arousal. His eyelids flutter a little, though his eyes stay locked on you. You drag your fingers down gently, over his lips and the cord, and down to his neck. He tilts his head back as much as the binding will allow him to give you more room to wander. The pale skin of his neck calls to you in the dim lantern light of the room, and you move in to bite and suck against the sensitive skin just below his Adam’s apple. He gasps and swallows, and you can feel the action beneath the skin of his neck.

After you’ve sufficiently left your mark, you move to the base of his neck to leave another one. Your hands still roam his body, though, moving down next to his chest. For a few moments, you just stroke down the center of his breastbone, feeling his coarse chest hair and the motion of his slightly shaky breathing. But then your fingers move to pinch and pull harshly on his nipples, and he moans. He tries to lean into your touch, but his shoulders are held back and his back is arched as far it will go because of the cords. All he manages to do is twitch a little, and you try to hold back another laugh. You rub his nipples gently in apology just before you move on, making him shiver.

As your hands continue smoothing over his skin, your mouth moves down to his collarbone, starting with a mean bite that makes Julian cry out, his voice curling lewdly at the end. When you reach his rib cage, you drag your nails up them roughly, not enough to leave any terrible damage, but enough to leave red lines and for him to really feel it.

Then you continue working his body. You target a spot a couple inches above a nipple and start leaving another dark spot. Meanwhile, your hands move past his quivering stomach to his hips, then to the round curves of his ass, squeezing them tight. Julian jerks his hips back into your rough touch, groaning…something. The cord in his mouth made it difficult to understand. Curious, you back away from his collarbone and pull it out just enough for him to speak.

“What did you say?” you ask gently. Julian’s already pink cheeks turn a bit darker.

“…‘ _Please_ ,’” he answers quietly. But then he starts talking more desperately. “Please touch me more, darling,” he starts trembling, eyebrows drawing up beseechingly, “I need you, _please_ —” You interrupt him by releasing the cord, and it moves back into place in his mouth. He whines pathetically as he bites into it and you can’t help but smile at how cute he is.

“I’m not done yet,” you tell him, and he shudders. As you begin massaging his backside, pushing his cheeks together and pulling them apart, you go back to marking his neck. Julian’s upper body may be mostly restrained, but his hips are free; he presses back into your hands every time it seems like you might pull them away. You spread him wide again, and this time reach for the cords between them. He stills the second you pull the cords out of the way of his hole, and when you press a fingertip to it and catch a little of the rim, he practically stops breathing.

When you pull your hand away, he whines loudly and you chuckle. “Now, now, I can’t put anything in dry.” You lean up to kiss his cheek, then search the bed for the lubricant. You can feel him shifting behind you as you look, but when you find it and face him again, he freezes, watching you with wide, expectant eyes.

“Are you ready?” you ask, and it’s almost funny how quick he is to nod as much as he's able. As you douse your fingers with the transparent liquid and spread it evenly, you bite down his neck all the way down to a nipple, successfully distracting him.

Once you’re prepared, you reach around him and pull aside the cords again, quickly sliding two fingers inside him. Julian moans, high-pitched and surprised, and it stutters when you start scissoring your fingers without mercy. In an effort to get you in deeper, he jerks his hips back, but as a result he starts tipping forward, and with a muffled squawk, he falls against you with no way to support himself. You catch him easily, though, and he averts his eyes when you laugh at his eagerness.

“Oh, Julian,” you coo as you nuzzle against his temple, “You’re so adorable, but so impatient.” He gasps when you put in another finger. “If you can’t control yourself, I might have to punish you.” You know, of course, that a promise like that is almost sure to make him misbehave, and sure enough, he looks at you with lidded eyes as he does the same thing again. You’re ready, though, and the moment he does, you smack his ass hard with the hand not currently fingering him. He cries out loudly, and starts babbling something into the cord in his mouth. With a smile, you pull it out of his mouth again as you put in your fourth finger.

Julian doesn’t hesitate to start begging shamelessly, “Please, oh please, _again_ , do that again, spank me aga— _nngh_!” You do as he asks, releasing the cord to hit him exactly where you did the first time. He bucks his hips forward, brushing his dripping length against your abdomen. The following moan is cut off with a squeaking gasp as you press purposefully against his prostate.

He’s panting now, his entire body trembling against you. You see his arms jerking slightly as he tries to move them, but he gives up quickly with a pitiful whimper. Instead, he grinds his hips back against your fingers, seeking another punishment, and you give it to him. But instead of pulling your hand away, you dig your nails into the heated and tender spot, pulling another strangled noise out of him.

“Julian,” you lean back a little to look him properly in the eye. He stares at you with eyes a bit unfocused, but you know he’s paying close attention. You move your hand up his back as you ask, “Do you want me inside you now?” He nods enthusiastically, squirming a little. You smile and maneuver him around, still on his knees, but facing away. His back, bent, glistening and accentuated with sweat, and his arms tied as they are, is beautiful, and his ass is significantly more red on one side than the other. You hum in thought; maybe you should fix that.

You reach for the lubricant again, pour more of it on your hand so you can properly wet yourself. Julian shifts slightly, and you know he wants to look at you, but can’t. It’s cute—you kind of want to pick on him again. After wiping your wet hand off on the sheets, you press yourself against his back, not leaving an inch of space between you, and reach around him to pull the cord out of his mouth with one hand while the other strokes his chest.

“Please…” You kiss his shoulders, soft and lingering, and he shivers. “Please don’t tease me, just—” He’s interrupted with a surprised moan when you swat his up until now unabused cheek.

“I don’t know,” you laugh a little, “you haven’t been very good…”

Julian stiffens against you. “I’ll be good! I can be good, I’ll be good for you, darling, anything you want, just please, _please fuck me_ …”

He sounds so desperate that you feel a little bad. “Shh, shh, I will, don’t worry.” You give him a final kiss between the shoulder blades and let go of the cord in front of his mouth to grip his hip. You reach down to tug the cords covering his hole aside, and slide in slowly. He holds his breath until you’re all the way inside, after which he releases it, shuddering.

Then you finally start moving. You start with a slow pace that gently sways the two of you forward and back. Julian whines, but he doesn’t try to push it this time, staying true to his word. As a reward, you speed up and grip his hips hard enough to bruise so you can pull him into your thrusts. He moans loudly at your increased tempo, and he clenches his hands tight. Despite your breathlessness, you lean in to start sucking hickies into Julian’s shoulders and he groans. You hear the creak of the cords as he tries in vain to free himself, and he whines when he can’t, then practically sobs on a particularly relentless thrust.

It takes you a second to notice, but when you pull away from his shoulder, you hear some faint muffled mumbling. When you lean up against him again to reach around and pull the cord from his mouth, your thrusts get short but no less quick.

“—I love you,” he’s saying, “I love you, you’re so good to me— _hnn_ —please t-touch me—” You do, in the form of another slap to his ass when you’re between thrusts. He moans helplessly, then lets out a choked sound that sounds a little like he’s crying. “Please, again—!” The noise that comes from him when you do as he asked is nearly a scream, and he starts shaking so much you’re worried he’ll collapse. Just in case, you grip his hip firmly while also grabbing the cord binding his wrists. Instead of releasing the cord into his mouth again to do so, though, you move it under his jaw to leave his mouth free.

With your secure hold on him, it’s easier to be as rough as he wants you to be, and you pound into him as fast and dirty as you can manage in this position. Julian hasn’t stopped shaking, clearly trying to keep himself still, and he cries out your name, vague pleas, and encouragements.

In an effort to make it even better for him, you yank him towards you as you drive into him, but in doing so, you accidentally choke him with the cord now over his neck instead of his mouth. You can only tell because his moaning is cut off with a strangled gasp, and in a panic, you stop moving and let go of the cord around his wrists so he can breathe.

“I’m sorry, Julian—” you start but he turns at the waist as much as he can to look at you. Finally you can see his face; red, damp with tears and sweat, eyebrows pinched up, and eyes lidded. He’s such a pretty picture that he momentarily steals your breath away.

“It’s okay,” he says, and his voice is gravelly and quivering, but you can tell how helplessly turned on he is in the undercurrent of heat and the quirk of a smile at the corner of his lips, “I don’t mind at all, darling…”

You give him a searing look that makes him shudder and face forward again. Then you start moving again, exactly the same as before. Only this time you tug Julian onto you every few thrusts, restricting Julian’s throat each time. He seems to get louder every time he can breathe again, until eventually his voice gives out and all he can manage are gasping breaths and high-pitched keening.

“I-I’m so close—” He’s interrupted with another jerk of the cord. Finally you release his wrists so you can reach around and start fisting his length in time with your harsh pace. He spasms and moans hoarsely, jerking his hips forward into your hands and back onto your cock.

When he does come, it’s mostly silent but for loud, quick, and stuttering breaths as he tenses and bears down hard on you. You stroke him until he starts writhing in your arms, then pull your hand away. Julian has to be exhausted now, and he’s panting so heavily you can see it in his back, but he somehow stays up on his knees. He clears his throat before asking, “Aren’t you going to finish?” He’s winded, but his tone is provocative and a little playful.

“Are you sure?” You don’t want to overstimulate him and make him uncomfortable.

“Sure I’m sure,” he answers with a small laugh. “I’m a big boy, I can handle it.”

You huff and start fucking him again, quickly so you can minimize any discomfort. Contrary to his claim, he lurches and whines pathetically. Still, he doesn’t tell you to stop so you keep going. You’re not too far from the edge yourself, and you pant raggedly into his back while he squeezes down on you to push you farther.

At last you do orgasm, plunging deep inside before pulling out and aiming the last couple spurts at his backside. You shudder and gently lean against Julian’s back until you catch your breath, after which you lean back to take him in. The sight of your come on his red and slightly bruised skin fills you with a slight flicker of arousal despite how recently you came, exacerbated when you see some of it oozing out between the cords that have moved back into place.

Now that you aren’t touching him anymore, he turns again to look at you. You smile at him, and he grins lazily back. Then he sits heavily and falls onto his side, laughing. “That was better than I imagined, but I think I might pass out…”

You giggle and lean over him to start undoing the knots binding his body. As you pull the cords away from his skin, you see several red welts, worst around his wrists. It must be from all his struggling against them. You place gentle kisses along his wrists and arms where it’s the darkest. Then, once you’ve removed all the cords, Julian grabs you by the waist and tugs you halfway over him so he can hold you against his chest.

“Thank you, my love,” he murmurs, moving a hand up to stroke your hair, “for spoiling me.” Your heart warms when he places a sweet kiss on your forehead.

“It was my pleasure,” you reply, “but you should let me go so we can clean up.” He sighs reluctantly and squeezes a little tighter before letting go. With a snicker, you bend over the side of the bed to grab a rag from a small bucket of water. You wipe yourself off first quickly, then clean it in the bucket before going over Julian’s body, rubbing all his surely sore muscles as you go.

When you’re both clean and you nudge him up to his feet so you can change the sheets, he pushes you back into bed and wraps his entire body around you like a particularly hairy octopus, and though his body has cooled down by now, you still feel warm in his embrace. “I love you,” he mutters against the skin of your neck, and he gives it a small peck, “I love you so much…”

You rub his back and kiss the top of his head. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> now you may be asking. bettiqua, why are you working on this stuff again when you haven't updated your chaptered fic in over a week. well i'm here to tell you that writing pwps is a lot easier than chaptered fics and i've been really busy (doing a bunch of family gathering stuff) and distracted (drawing a lot of dumb shit, like the pic this fic is based on for instance), so it's not done yet. BUT I'LL FINISH IT!!!! MARK MY WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!! the next chapter is more than halfway done.


End file.
